List of ESPNEWS personalities
This is a list of several past and present personalities on the ESPNEWS network. Current *David Amber: 2003–2005, 2007–present (anchor, ESPNEWS), returned to anchoring duties on 2007-11-19 following a two-year stint as Toronto-based reporter for sister channel ESPN *Anthony Amey: 2004–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Ben Becker: 2005–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Steve Berthiaume: 1999–2005, 2007–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Michelle Bonner: 2005–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Aaron Boulding: 2005–present (analyst, ESPNEWS, The Hot List) *Cindy Brunson: 1999–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *John Buccigross: 1996–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Steve Bunin: 2003–present (anchor, ESPNEWS, The Hot List) *Ryan Burr: 2006–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Linda Cohn: 1996–present (anchor, ESPNEWS, The Blitz) *Jim Donnon: 2006–present (analyst, College Football Overdrive) *Josh Elliott: 2006–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Robert Flores: 2005–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Fred Hickman: 2007–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Mike Hill: 2005–present (anchor, ESPNEWS and The Blitz) *Merril Hoge: 1996–present (analyst, Football Friday) *E.J. Hradek: 2003–present (analyst, Hockey Night) *Michael Kim: 1996–present (anchor, ESPNEWS, The Hot List update anchor) *David Lloyd: 1997–present (anchor, ESPNEWS, ESPNEWS Pregame) *Mike Massaro: 2004–present (analyst, Monday Night NASCAR) *Barry Melrose: 2003–present (analyst, Hockey Night) *Mark Morgan: 2006–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Kevin Negandhi: 2006-present (anchor, ESPNEWS, The Hot List) *Dari Nowkhah: 2004–present (anchor, ESPNEWS, College Football Overdrive) *Bill Pidto: 1996–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Scott Reiss: 2001–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *John Seibel: 2002–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Will Selva: 2007–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Robert Smith: 2006–present (analyst, College Football Overdrive) *Sage Steele: 2007–present (anchor, ESPNEWS, Mike and Mike in the Morning, ESPN First Take) *J.W. Stewart: 2003–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Stan Verrett: 2002–present (anchor, ESPNEWS, Football Friday) *Matt Winer: 2001–present (anchor, ESPNEWS) Former *Andre Aldridge: 1997-2000 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now with NBA TV *John Anderson: 1999-2000 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now a SportsCenter anchor for ESPN *Pat Boyle: 1999–2004 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now a SportsNite anchor and reporter for Comcast SportsNet Chicago *Cara Capuano: 2000–2004 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now at Fox Sports Net *Neil Everett: 2001–2005 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now a SportsCenter anchor for ESPN *Dave Feldman: 1996–2000 (afternoon anchor, ESPNEWS), now a sports director at WTTG (FOX) in Washington, DC *Chuck Garfien: 1996–1998 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now a SportsNite anchor and reporter for Comcast SportsNet Chicago *Kirk Gimenez: 2003-2007 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now a SportsNite anchor for SportsNet New York *Mike Golic: 2004-2005 (co-host, Mike and Mike in the Morning) *Mike Greenberg: 1996-2005 (co-host, Mike and Mike in the Morning and anchor, ESPNEWS), now a SportsCenter anchor for ESPN in addition to his current duties on the aforementioned radio show *Mike Hall: 2004–2005 (anchor, ESPNEWS), formerly with ESPNU from 2005-03-04 to 2007-04-27, now with the Big Ten Network *David Holmes: 2005–2006 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now a sports reporter and substitute sports anchor at WTVG (ABC) in Toledo, OH *Jason Jackson: 1996-2002 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now a broadcaster for the Miami Heat *Dana Jacobson: 2002-2005 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now co-host of ESPN First Take on ESPN2 *Brian Kenny: 2003–2005 (anchor, ESPNEWS, The Hot List), now co-anchor of the 6pm edition of SportsCenter on ESPN and studio host of ESPN Friday Night Fights on ESPN2 *Mark Malone: 1996–2004 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now sports director for WBBM (CBS) in Chicago, IL *Dave Revsine: 1996–2007 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now lead anchor at the Big Ten Network *Betsy Ross: 1998–2001 (anchor, ESPNEWS) *Keith Russell: 2000-2005 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now in same position at WPVI (ABC) in Philadelphia, PA *Danyelle Sargent: 2003–2006 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now in same position on the FSN Final Score *Bill Seward: 1996–2000 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now a sports reporter and substitute sports anchor at KNBC (NBC) in Los Angeles, CA *Mike Tirico: 1996–? (anchor, ESPNEWS), now a play-by-play commentator for ESPN; was an original anchor on ESPNEWS when it was launched on 1996-11-01 *Pam Ward: 1996–2004 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now a play-by-play commentator for ESPN *Whit Watson: 1997–2002 (anchor, ESPNEWS), now at Sun Sports References ESPNtv.com - The People Personalities